


Motivation Guru

by purpleprosepatty



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprosepatty/pseuds/purpleprosepatty
Summary: (A 2010s Roger Taylor x young adult female reader-insert pairing)You're a petite model who's struggling with low self-esteem. But that one shot at a modeling stint will change everything...
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Motivation Guru

_MODELS WANTED! Taylored of London will make its first time ever at the London Fashion Week this summer! DM us if interested!_

It took less than a minute to send a direct message to the people at Taylored of London via Instagram. You want this opportunity, and you believe you can make the cut. You've been taking short modeling jobs as a teenager, and they gave you all the confidence... except for one thing: your breasts. They are nothing but the small mounds that you always wish would grow; it seems that your boobs have stayed that way since your teenage years. But those people you have befriended while on the modelling job would tell you it's okay to have a small bust size - even a few supermodels don't have a c-cup they say. Also, you're somewhat afraid of those things other women have tried to increase their busts, so you sometimes resort to herbal teas and the like.

The only thing that's good about your small tits though? Not only they are so firm, they are also sensitive to the touch. And your areolas are smooth to the touch even when your almost-perfect nipples have gotten too hard. At times, you would spend an hour in the shower making yourself cum from your perky nipples - the only way to make yourself feel good about your breasts.

The day of the event, and you get to spend some time chatting with the other models, until you were all told that Roger Taylor will be coming in to show support. Your heart skips a few beats upon seeing your favorite drummer - also the man you've been fantasizing as a teen - in the flesh. Even now, you don't care if he has gone from a Botticelli angel to a tattooed Santa Claus; the man still has it. Bummer that he's wearing those shades, as he has always been seen in the public eye. Luckily, you intended to wear your lacy bralette, in hopes of distracting him with your perky nipples. You see him say something to one of the Taylored folks, then the young man assisting him calls eight of the models - you included. It's as if things wouldn't get any better than this. 

After what turned out to be a short pep talk with Mr Taylor, the event began. You walked the catwalk with the confidence that you always knew you had, wearing one of the new women's tanktops Roger's apparel company had designed and made, coupled with a pair of cutoff jeans patterned with the Taylored logo embroidered in red. And the rest of the show went as smoothly as expected. Yet you don't want to go home - you're looking for a perfect moment where you can meet Roger, and maybe... spend some time alone with him, possibly in one of the dressing rooms backstage.

As you go back to the ladies dressing room, your eyes widened upon noticing Roger sitting on the long couch, poring over a magazine. Locking the door, you softly greet him: "Hi, Mr Taylor..."

He looks a bit startled by you coming in. "Oh, hi there. One of the models, is it?" Rog smiles, offering you a handshake, to which you return the favor. "Uh yes, sir. I'm very pleased with how the event turned out," you sit down to accompany him. A short chat follows; you and Roger talked about mostly music, and you complimented his tattoos as 'cool'. What you don't know is that he's been staring at the soft curve of your breasts veiled by your bralette - the looseness of the tanktop gives him the access to see it. And what you only notice, that for the past few minutes, is the seemingly cheeky twinkle of those deep blue eyes. You blush a wee bit once your eyes meet with his.

Then he asks: "Were you nervous?" "No... not really," was your soft response, then you continue. "The only thing that worries me is my body. Well, sometimes." 

He asks again: "Why would a beautiful young woman like you would worry about her body? Too much of it will ruin you eventually." Mr Taylor is too right. 

But right now, your mind wants to show him the thing that causes your worry. Fuck it. You don't care about what will his reaction will be. "If you don't mind, sir, showing you a bit of my waif-like figure..." You pull off your tanktop, showing him your beige bralette with its almost transparent fabric providing a tease of your nipples. "Are my boobs really that small? Everyone I know says it's normal, but I'm not convinced that I look beautiful with them being so small..." Roger chuckles, then replies: "They're right, you know. I mean, small or big, boobs will be boobs for me. Mind you, I have seen a multitude of them during those rock and roll days." You can tell that he can't keep his deep blues off the soft swell of flesh made by your bralette. 

All of a sudden, he comes up to you, gripping your arms aside. "Fuck... you're making me go back to those days, babe..." And then he grabs you in a kiss. So unexpected and so quick. Both your eyes lock once again, then he kisses his way to your neck, his white beard brushing against your skin and making you giggle softly. In the meantime, Roger's hands pull down the straps and cups of your bralette, exposing your delicate, soft titties to him. Getting embarrassed, you blush even more, looking at your nipples perking up as they're bared. 

"These may be the most beautiful of all the knockers I've seen in years," Rog breathes, then he starts to kiss one nipple. Quickly you gasp and moan in delight. Next, he brushes his nose against the hardness of each your nipples, coupled with his mustache and beard, you tremble, and moan some more: "Oh... oh shit, it's so good... Ro-Rog..." Then he makes you kneel on the couch so he can start kissing and licking your oh-so-hard, pink-brown nipples. So warm, and so wet his mouth feels. His hands then squeeze your tits, further increasing their sensitivity. Your soft moans and heavy breathing are the only answers to Roger's soft worship. Next, his mouth opens to suck your right nipple, and you whimper out an audible "fuck!". Your clit throbs even more with each time Rog sucks your nipples into his hot, wet mouth.

Now his hands travel down to unzip your jeans and pull it down together with your panties, caressing your ass and then your shaven pussy. You wanted to melt right then and there once his thumb traces along the vertical crease of your sex. And slowly, his forefinger and middle finger slide inside, tickling your throbbing clit first. Never has your nubile body been so sensitive to a man's touch - particularly the touch of an experienced musician like Roger. He continues to suck and lick your swelling pink nipples as he now plays with your wet clit, and teasing your pussy's entrance too. This is getting too much for you, and with Roger giving one last suck on your right tit, you cum into his hand. The embarrassment has gone, only to be replaced by lust.

"Shit, you cum that quick for me..." Roger chuckles, tasting your sweet, tangy juices from his fingers. You have gotten so weak by now that you lie down on the couch, and Rog pulls off your jeans and panties completely from your skinny, long legs. Now he spreads them apart, then kisses the smooth skin. You bite your fingers while whimpering to his sensual touch.

"Don't stop... please... don't..." you beg, looking down towards him while he places wet kisses on your soft, shaven pussy lips. And having spread your pussy wide for his renewed pleasure, Roger starts to kiss your clit to have you squeal in surprise, followed by his tongue flicking rapidly against your pink bud. You wrap your legs around his head while he works his way in licking and sucking your clit, reveling in all the sweetness your nectar contains. 

Right now, you're wishing he could whip out his cock and bang you and fill you up with his hot cum. You can clearly hear him slurp out all your juices while his nose rubs your sore clit. Finally, you cum once more; moaning, whimpering and sobbing in ecstasy at his mercy. Then Roger gets up, his beard somehow moistened, and obviously satisfied with what he has done.

"Ahh... that was bloody good," he smiles, the deep blue of his eyes retaining their naughty sparkle, "Need to find the bathroom here though so I can wash my face." Then he kisses your cheek, saying: "You, Y/n, are so beautiful. Remember that." 

"Thank you, Mr Taylor, I love you very much..." you whisper, your body slowly resting for now. "Appreciate it. Now, right after I have my face washed, prepare to meet my drumstick," Roger winks.

You heard it right. You better prepare to meet _his drumstick_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some random clip I saw on P*rnhub. Ladies have the right to watch porn!


End file.
